Love Kept Her Heart Beating
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Hermione joins the Dark Lord, in hope to stay with her true love Draco Malfoy. And soon they will realize the cruel, evil things that await them in the future. Rated M for Smut, Language, and Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! New story, and this time it's about Draco and Hermione :) This little plot came to me one time will I laid in bed lol :) I have a feeling it's going to a LOT of fun to write! I love this couple, and I hope you guys will love this story! It's my first Dramione, so go a little easy on me! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for future chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Hermione awoke, suddenly and frightened. She'd had her nightmare again. The same one that kept coming to her every night, since the day she had joined Draco.

She looked around, and felt cold. She looked at the deep green bed sheet wrapped around her tiny body, and looked up at the canopy. The room was dark besides the small candle Draco lit, because he knew it gave Hermione comfort.

She stretched her toes out, and realized the small weight that laid across her stomach. Draco's arm was curved around her, his fingers tucked under her belly. She smiled, knowing this was the only true peace she could ever find. She cherished these moments with Draco.

She felt a deep pit of sadness, pool in her stomach, when she looked down at their inner left forearms.

She looked at the disgusting label she was forced to be placed upon her. Same as for Draco. They were both stuck, in this disgusting war, with Voldemorts print on them.

She grimaced as she saw the lines squirm under their skin. She swore it felt like tiny worms crawling through her arm. She'd slowly grown accustomed to it, but hated herself for letting it rest there each day.

She'd had no other choice however.

She remembered the day, her and Draco walked through the forbidden forest, knowing it was their only secret hiding place.

Over that school year, Hermione had seen drastic changes in Draco. Since they'd both become school prefects, they needed to work with each other each day. She was worried at first, that he'd begin some stupid immature rubbish, but he didn't.

He was more quiet, even solemn. He spoke rarely, and if he did, there were no snide comments.

He was mysterious this year, and it intrigued Hermione.

So much so, that she decided to find out more about him. She found, that he truly wasn't a bad person. He just had a tough exterior that he learned to force. He told her many secrets, as they grew closer, and she actually pitied him.

He trusted her with his deepest secret, and she remembered that night well,

_Flashback:_

_Draco, where are we going?" Hermione whispered, as Draco tugged her down the quiet corridors. It was midnight, and if they were caught, she wasn't sure what would happen. They might be expelled, she thought worriedly._

_But nonetheless, she trusted him. He was different now, she just knew it._

_"Shh." He commanded, not rudely, but just to keep her silent. She obeyed, and held his long fingers in hers._

_They stopped abruptly, when Snape's cape whooshed down the steps._

_Draco slammed his back against her chest, pushing her behind him. Her turned to face her, so that he could peek through the crack of the wall that was hiding them._

_He saw Severus peering around, as if he'd seen something, but he didn't walk their way._

_Draco felt Hermione breath heavier, and he saw her staring awkwardly at his jacket. They were pressed so closely, that she became intoxicated with his scent._

_He snapped his eyes back to the older man, and he saw him shake his head. As if trying to forget about what he thought he'd heard._

_Draco leaned his head back, watching Snape whisk through the corridor hallway, turning to the professors lounge._

_He turned back to Hermione, and saw the tight grip he had on her upper arm._

_"Sorry." He whispered curtly, and dragged her quickly passed that hallway. She was breathless, and she could still smell his rich cologne._

_Finally, the reached the spiral staircase up to the Astronomy Tower. They walked side by side, his arm brushing her waist._

_They reached the top, and Hermione breathed in the cool night air. She was glad she wore her red pea-coat tonight. As if reading her mind, Draco spoke,_

_"You look nice in red." He whispered, almost.. A bit shyly. She blushed crimson red, matching her jacket._

_"Thank you.." She smiled at him, and continued, "What did you want to tell me?"_

_He straightened his back quickly, and his arms tensed. She could almost see that his eyes had even darkened._

_"Is it something bad?" She whispered sadly, hoping he wasn't going to tell her what she feared most, that he didn't want to speak with her anymore. Too bad for his reputation or something down low like that._

_"In a way. Listen, Hermione. I.. I have a proposition." He began, slowly. "But I need to show you something if you agree to it." She nodded, walking up to brush away a wrinkly in his tie. He looked down and looked at her little nails. He saw the pink polish and smiled at her daintyness._

_'Fairylike..' He thought to himself._

_"Go on Draco, I hate waiting." She laughed softly._

_"I.. I wanted to know if what we're doing.. Is it a relationship?" He questioned. She looked up at him, and thought for a moment._

_"Well.. would you like it to be?" He tensed. Of course he'd bloody like it to be, but it was so much more difficult than that._

_"Well Granger, it's not that easy." He sighed, looking at the dark sky. He didn't see the look of rejection on her little face, until he spoke again._

_"It'd be dangerous. I'm willing to take the risk, and you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered, in his heart knowing he'd keep that promise._

_"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked softly, wanting desperately to call him her boyfriend. But it wasn't that simple, and they both knew it. Her question was in fact, quite dumb. She could be killed. He looked at her, as if telling her with her eyes. She simply nodded, and looked away._

_"Besides, I don't know if you really want me." He spoke. She squinted her eyes in mock anger._

_"Why the hell would you think that Malfoy?" She grinned, fixing his hair from the wind. She expected a playful look, but saw a weary and depressed look from him._

_"If I show you something, promise you won't run away? Please? Tell me you will let me show you what I'm saying." He pleaded, and Hermione suddenly felt the urge to cry. What the hell was going on? What did all of this mean?_

_"Just show me already." She whispered, and he sighed heavily._

_He took a small step back, and unbuttoned the cuff of his black suit. She loved seeing him in all black, with his pale skin bouncing brightly off it, his platnium hair shining at her. He slowly curved the sleeve up, and what she saw caused her to be sick to her stomach._

_She looked at it, horror shining in her chocolate eyes, tears threatening to break through._

_"Draco.." She whispered, painfully. She saw tears in his eyes also, and she felt the urge to smack him._

_"Your a deatheater!" She yelled, but Draco pleadingly shushed her._

_"Please, let me explain!" He sighed, but she shook her head._

_"No." She huffed, and turned to walk away. But Draco snagged her wrist, tugging her to him._

_"I'm not truly a deatheater. It had to be done. I needed to protect my mother Hermione. It's so hard for you to understand, but please believe me!" He spoke, emotion evident. She was crying harder now, and tugged to get away from his arm._

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled. He immediately let go, and stared at her with a pained expression._

_"Are you serious Draco?" She yelled, "This is insane." He nodded in agreement._

_"You think I don't know that!" He spoke harshly, "You think it's easy for me to wake up and see that everyday?" He yelled, "I will live with this, for the rest of my fucking life Hermione. And it sucks. Sucks ass, and I still carry on. You know that I'm not like that. You've seen it. You're the only one, I've even showed my true side to. It hurts to know what my childhood has raised me to be. A cold, unfeeling human being. I hate it!" He cried, feeling his body ache with mental and physical pain. _

_"You can't leave me now." He whimpered, and she cried with him, "Not now." He cried, squeezing her hand tightly like vice grips._

_"You're the only thing I've got to live for."_

_She looked into his piercing gray eyes, and spoke after a few long minutes of crying._

_"Alright." She whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_End of Flashback:_

Hermione shivered, thinking of how it was to see him cry. That took a lot out of him, and she was blessed that he showed his true inner self to only her.

But, she looked down at her arm, and cried softly. They'd gotten themselves into some deep shit, and they couldn't back down now.

She remembered the night she'd received the dark mark just as well as she'd learned of Draco's.

_Flashback_:

_Draco and Hermione walked quietly together, into the deepest core of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was still a bit frightened of the woods, but held onto Draco's hand firmly. The laughed a bit, and spoke quietly, when they reached their favorite spot._

_A long vine from a big oak tree, that swirled around to make several comfortable areas to rest on._

_She sat beside him, and played with his long fingers._

_They'd been dating for two months now, and she was as happy as ever._

_She'd only told Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ginny at first was shocked, but warmed to the idea. As did Ron, though he felt saddened she'd never dated him. Though secretly he knew they just weren't meant to be. It'd be like dating his own sister. But Harry.. That was a different story. He never warmed to the thought of his enemy walking around with his bestfriend. It wasn't right to him._

_But Hermione didn't care, because she had Ginny, Ron, Draco, and even Blaise._

_Blaise heard about their relationship, and thought it was cool that Draco and her were dating. He was fine with it, and everything was going well._

_They chatted for hours and hours, enjoying their day off of classes._

_Draco's head rested in Hermione's lap, and she toyed with his hair. He was drifting off to sleep, and she smiled at his facial features._

_When he fell asleep, that sneer that was plastered to his face, slowly faded away. His nose uncrinkled, and his mouth relaxed. He almost seemed to smile even._

_But she jumped horribly, when she saw a dark smoke cloud rise in front of her. Draco awoke suddenly, and reached for his wand._

_He stood in front of Hermione, and a woman materialized in front of him._

_Draco froze at the dark, frizzy haired woman sneering at him. That Malfoy/Black signature face._

_"Drakie... You've been a naughty boy." She sneered loudly, eyeing the girl behind him. Hermione held her wand firmly in front of her, but shook like a leaf._

_"Hello Auntie Bella." He whispered fearfully. Wherever Bellatrix was, bad things followed._

_"Someone's come to see you..." She sang softly, grinning maliciously._

_Three dark clouds appeared before them, and there stood his father, mother and Professor Snape._

_Hermione was shaking uncontrollably, and felt Draco walk closer in front of her, shielding her. He held his wand up, but his mother spoke softly,_

_"Draco darling, put that away. Noones going to do anything foolish." She huffed looking at her husband and Snape._

_He lowered his wand in respect for the woman, and nodded at Hermione to do the same. She did, but kept it firmly in her fingers still._

_"Draco. What the hell are you thinking?" Lucius snarled. "The Dark Lord has heard of your... relationship.." He spoke as if disgusted, "and might be here fairly shortly."_

_Draco froze, fearing what could happen. He looked at Hermione, who was crying softly._

_Narcissa walked to Draco, and patted his shoulder. She peered behind him, and spoke sweetly to her,_

_"Darling, let me see you." Hermione glanced at Draco who nodded, and knew she needn't fear her. Draco had told her that Narcissa was also like him, only in the dark crowd to keep her family safe. She did not truly serve the Dark Lord as she said she did._

_She shakily took a step forward, and felt Lucius snarling gaze on her. Snape just stared at the scene, and had no emotion._

_"Hermione. That's your name isn't it?" She questioned, and Hermione nodded fervently._

_"You do realize you and Draco are in a lot of danger. Don't you? Miss Granger?" Hermione sighed softly and whispered a quiet "Yes."_

_"I fear for the both of you.." She spoke, but was interrupted by Lucius, and Bellatrix_

_"Don't pity her, you fool." Her husband grunted and Bellatrix laughed, "You were always the foolish one Cissy."_

_"Silence. Both of you." She growled, and Bellatrix backed down. Lucius gazed at his wife with pure anger, and Snape finally spoke._

_"Prepare, young ones." Draco and Hermione glanced at him, "To be awoken with a rude awakening."_

_They looked at him with confusion, but saw a dark cloud above the sky._

_"He's heeeree.." Bellatrix sang, maniac movements causing her to back away._

_Draco pushed his mother to Lucius, and he stood in front of Hermione._

_Voldemort slowly appeared, and he cracked his neck as he apparrated fully._

_"Draco.." He whispered hoarsely, glancing at the tall thin boy._

_"My lord." Draco spoke feverishly, his head bowing in his presence. Hermione shook horribly, her head forced to the ground._

_"What is this abomination?" He suddenly growled, floating effortlessly to Draco._

_"My lord?" He questioned, and Voldemort sneered loudly, slapping Draco's face. Draco felt anger, but knew to keep cool._

_Hermione gasped when Voldemort struck him, and the bald creature snapped his direction at Hermione._

_"And you.. Miss Granger.. The mudblood." He spoke with disdain. She nodded, still staring at the ground._

_"What business do you have with Draco?" He spoke strongly, and Hermione gazed up to his feet._

_"I've learned much about your side, Sir. Draco's opened my eyes." She lied, and smoothly too. She saw Draco look at her with a worried expression, but willed him to make it go away. Luckily, he played along._

_Lucius grinned wickedly, believing the stupid lie._

_"Yes? What do you see, as they are.. Further opened?" He spoke evily, floating beside her neck, making her shiver with fear._

_"I understand your viewpoint, Sir. It all makes sense." She began, "And I don't feel right staying on Harry Potter's side." She muttered. In a way, she felt those emotions. Not fully, but in a small way._

_"You've mated. Haven't you?" Voldemort questioned._

_Her eyes flashed open, embarrassment flooding through her veins._

_"I can see it. I smell it. You're not a virgin. And he's the one to take your innocence. I see it in the way he stares at you." He drawled, and Hermione looked at the ground._

_"Sir.." She spoke, not really sure of what to say._

_"What's done is done, I suppose.." Voldemort grinned wickedly._

_"My lord!" Bellatrix spoke suddenly, and he turned her way,_

_"Yes.. Bellatrix." He spoke, allowing her to continue._

_"If she really means it. All of it, lets put it to the test!" She grinned wickedly, glancing at Hermione._

_"In what way, are you intending?"_

_Bellatrix walked up to Hermione, using her wand to push up the left part of her jacket, exposing her pale flesh,_

_"Give her, the darkmark." _

_End of Flashback:_

"Stop it." Hermione jumped at the interruption of her memories. She saw Draco's tired eyes looking at her.

"What?" She asked naively. He rolled his eyes, and spoke.

"I know what your doing. Your remembering things again." She sighed, and nodded. He really did know her too well.

Draco sat up, and stretched, looking at the clock. It was time for breakfast.

"Get up love, and get ready for breakfast." He softly ordered, and helped her sit up. She needed a bit of help, as she had been beaten the night before.

"I'm so sorry.." He whispered darkly, remembering what his father had done, while he wasn't home.

"It's fine Draco.. You couldn't have done anything."

"He just snaps. At every stupid thing!" He growled, getting more pissed off at the memory.

"No. Draco, it is his home, and I shouldn't have been snooping around in the library without you watching me." She spoke, trying to ease her frustrated husband.

He played with his silver wedding band, and sighed.

"You've been around the dark crowd to much, love." He grinned sadly, "You're just like the other wives. Trying to think they did something wrong, when they truly didn't." He sighed, sitting down and pulled her night shirt up to her left breast.

A long scar trailed down from the underside of her breast down to her waist. It would fade with time, but it looked dreadful.

"I'll speak with Mother. She'll help you clean it after breakfast." He sighed. She nodded in agreement, and stood up, kissing him softly.

He ran his hand up her silky skin, and hugged her tightly.

He felt so bad, for bringing her to this world, but he knew she'd have no other way. They weren't supposed to love each other this much, but they did.

They lived and breathed for each other. They were all they had now. It was them against the world.

"Go, get dressed. I'll wait for you." He smiled, and she sighed softly, wanting to be held in his embrace for the rest of eternity. But grabbed some clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

She looked into the bathroom, and looked at her arm in the mirror.

She saw the cuts she'd given herself one night. She thought she could hide it with her blood, but Draco found her and yelled at her, as lovingly as he could, begging her to stop, before she killed herself.

She looked at how thin she'd become, and how dark she looked.

Her eyes were clouded with hatred for people, and their wrong doings. She hated the world sometimes. She hated Harry for not trying to find her.

She hated Voldemort. But she'd never dare to say it out loud. She hated that she lived in this house.

Her heart was slowly freezing over, and the only thing that kept her alive, was love.

Love, and fear for safety, was what kept her sad heart beating.

Love and fear, kept her strong.

**A/N: Here you are lovies! Next chapter, will contain a few more flashbacks, including- Hermione's Dark Mark Ceremony, Losing her virginity to Draco, and their forced wedding day. I really hope you like it! PLEASE review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! There's been a lot of hits on this story, but not many reviews.. :( PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how I'm doing :) Glad people like this story though!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER, OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OF IT IS RIGHTLY OWN BY MISS J. K. ROWLING.**

Hermione stood in her black shirt, and black skinny jeans. She had her favorite green suede boots on, and she wrapped a matching green scarf around her thin shoulders.

She tugged the sleeves down, all the way as to cover her Dark Mark. She shivered, remembering the feelings she had as it was engraved into her skin,

_Flashback:_

_"Wonderful! Bella.. You've always been a bright one.." Voldemort hissed smoothly, walking up to Bellatrix. She smiled and nodded her head to the ground, muttering a soft "My lord." In agreement._

_"Shall we?" He whispered, glancing back at Hermione. She put her head down to the floor quickly, "Ahh.. Learning well." He said, motioning to her actions. She grimaced at how obedient she was being._

_"What say you? Miss Granger.." He said, sliding to the girl. Draco watched in horror, at Voldemort slide his hands down Hermione's shaking arms. He so badly wanted to pull Hermione to his side. To protect her. But it just wasn't ever that simple. Ever._

_"My Lord?" She whispered darkly, and Voldemort laughed aloud._

_"Lucius!" He grunted, and the pale haired man stepped up, head to the ground as the others had._

_"You will be conducting the ceremony. You remember.. Don't you?" He grinned evily, motioning to Draco. Lucius inwardly felt sick, knowing he'd given Draco his own Dark Mark. He felt like such an awful parent, but he shook his body free from those feelings._

_"I do, My Lord." He nodded respectfully. Voldemort cackled, and conjured up a Green chair for him to sit on. Bellatrix bounded over, and grabbed Hermione's arm._

_Hermione gasped at how cold Bella's hands were, and Bellatrix sneered at her._

_"The first step, requires a gesture from the person he, or she loves most." Lucius snarled, knowing it'd be Draco._

_Hermione couldn't believe that something the death-eaters did, required something to do with love._

_Draco stepped up to her, and sighed down her neck. He kissed her cheek, and whispered a soft "I'm so sorry. I love you." Barely audible for even her to hear._

_Draco stepped up, side by side to his father._

_He went to turn around, not wanting to see this, but Voldemort spoke._

_"Draco.." He rasped, and Draco willingly turned to the Dark Lord's pale feet._

_"Watch." He ordered, and cast a curse that pushed him back to Lucius' side, making him cry out. He stiffened, as his father gave him a warning glance._

_"Bella." Lucius ordered, and Narcissa stood beside Hermione, on the right, and offered to hold her hand. Hermione unknowingly took it gratefully._

_Bellatrix cackled loudly, as she shoved Hermione's red jacket to the ground, leaving her in her white t-shirt._

_Hermione shivered, but Narcissa squeezed her hand tightly._

_Thoughts raced through Hermione's mind, thoughts of her family. Her friends. She wanted to take a picture of her arm before they tainted it with their dark magic. But she had no time. She wanted so badly to run to Draco's arms, and run and hide. But she had known what she'd signed up for. She knew it the moment she told Draco she'd stay with him. It truly was her own fault. No one elses._

_Lucius raised his silver wand, and pointed the tip down onto Hermoine's pale flesh._

_She squeezed her eyes halfway shut, and felt tears race down her face. She was biting her lip so hard, that blood trickled down her chin. She looked quickly up at Draco, who look as though he may vomit._

_He glanced at her, and she saw the pain in his eyes. She saw his regret, and he looked as though he was blaming himself more and more. But she willed him, to stop those awful thoughts. But he just stared down at her arm, his eyes growing more wet._

_Lucius firmly pushed his wand deeper down onto Hermione's arm, and she felt a tingle run through it. And unwelcome tingle._

_He was muttering words she didn't knew existed, and she felt a heavy weight slide through her arm._

_She watched in horror, as the dark grey color washed through her skin._

_When the skull took a form on her arm, she screamed in pain. She felt Narcissa uttering soothing words, and she wanted to fall to her knees. Draco remembered this emotion, feeling the same way. He walked to her, not fearing the Dark Lord, and held her up with his arms._

_Bellatrix was dancing happily, singing a song as a new Death Eater, joined their ranks._

_Voldemort sneered an evil smile, and watched as the scene played out._

_Lucius was grunting more dark words and curses, and Hermione felt like she was being burned alive. She was crying loudly now, and she tried to stifle herself. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to appear strong._

_But it hurt, __so damn badly.__ It was awful, and excruciating._

_She watched in horror, as a snake swirled down from what appeared to be the skull's mouth. It slithered, under her skin, making her sick to her stomach._

_She watched, and it appeard to swerve into a figure eight, slowly and torturously._

_Finally it slid down, it's head turning to hiss at her, and laid flat on her skin._

_It raised up to a few bumps, but everyone stepped away, besides Draco, who held her tightly._

_She felt horrible. She'd become a traitor. There was no taking a step back now._

_But did she really care, all that much? She had Draco, and that's all she truly lived for. Her parents too, but they could survive. And lately, her friends had just annoyed her constantly, and she didn't really care all that much about finding the horcrux._

_But she shook involuntarily, feeling the wormy effect on her arm settle._

_She whimpered, and just stared, as her arm was transformed into the dark side's mark. She was one of them._

_Maybe not emotionally, but physically. She was one of Voldemort's followers. And she wanted to puke._

_"Well Done, Miss Granger.." Voldemort smiled, walking up to the whimpering girl. He pushed Draco to the side, and Hermione fell. Voldemort was not pleased however, and he cast a curse, pulling her to her feet._

_She cried out in pain, and looked at Draco, rage in his eyes._

_"My lord.." She whimpered sofly, and Voldemort ran his fingers over her face._

_"You'll prove to be most valuable, Mudblood." He growled, and she cried as he touched her tired body._

_End of Flashback:_

"Hermione?" She gasped, and jumped slightly. She realized she was still in the bathroom. She quickly walked to the door, and saw Draco leaning against it, before he stumbled forward. She went to grab him, but he fell onto the floor with a quiet thud, and sat there bug-eyed.

"Draco.. I.." Hermione started, fearing he'd be angry with her. But she snorted suddenly.

He fixed his hair, and looked at her, as she fell into hysterics, looking at her husband on the floor.

He couldn't help it, but he laughed along with her too.

"Right then." He muttered, "I'll have to put you in your rightful place tonight." He snarled, breathing down her neck, and she shivered delightfully,

"Oh please do.." She cooed seductively, and they laughed together softly. He hugged her tightly, and spoke again.

"I called your name for like 5 minutes. Breakfast probably started a bit ago. She nodded, and he pushed her a foot away from him, and skanned her body.

"You look lovely in black Hermione." She blushed deeply, and thanked him quietly. She took his long fingered hand, and tugged him out to the dark hallway.

They turned at the same time, too the beautiful staircase leading down to the den.

"Your house is lovely Draco," She spoke, "But why don't you brighten it a bit?" He looked solemn for a moment, but told her a secret,

"I'll tell you this, but you can't tell a soul." He said, poking her nose softly, "Mother keeps it this way, because she hides people that are trying to get away from.. him." He whispered very quietly, and Hermione understood.

"Your Mother is a lot like mine Draco." She said, sad that she hadn't seen her own mother in at least 5 months. She'd been living here for three, and they were at school for at least two full months. It was quite sad she thought to herself.

Draco grabbed her hand, and they turned to the dining room hall. They peered in, and only saw Mrs. Malfoy sitting at the table.

He walked over, and bowed his head respectfully, and saw Hermione do the same. She'd learned quickly, he thought to himself.

"Goodmorning loves." She smiled, drinking a bit of tea after. "It will be just us three for the entire day." She spoke, and saw Hermione inwardly sigh.

"Where's father?" He asked, disdain in his voice, and his mother heard it.

"Don't speak of your father in that tone, Darling." She said, and he nodded saying a small "Sorry."

"He is.. handling some business, at the Ministry, and he'll be gone all day." She grunted quickly, but Draco knew that wasn't true. He shrugged it off, and spoke again.

"Can you help Hermione, Mum?" He asked, thanking the elf that brought his and Hermione's breakfast to them. Hermione blushed,

"It really isn't that bad Draco." She pleaded softly. But Narcissa shook her head,

"No, tell me. What do you need?" She asked, but Hermione didn't answer right away. She felt ashamed she'd even told Draco. It was her right to just keep quiet.

"Father.. Got angry last night, and she's got a long cut up her side." He said sadly. He glanced at her side, picturing the cut she'd shown him last night.

"I fixed it best I could, but it's still deep." Narcissa shook her head in disbelief.

"Draco, I will say this, your father is a ruddy idiot at times. But I will not hear you speak of him that way." Draco nodded in understanding, and they ate slowly.

Hermione felt a rush of queeziness flood through her stomach, and she quietly held her forehead in her fingers for a moment. She tried to do it in a way Draco didn't notice, but Narcissa did.

"Well, it looks like your not hungry anymore Hermione." Narcissa, said clearing her throat. "Let's go look at that cut, shall we?" Hermione nodded, and stood up, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Love you." She whispered, and blushed as his mother smiled down at him. Hermione giggled softly, and looked at Narcissa who gave her a knowing look. She walked down the hallway, and Draco whispered back to her,

"Love you too."

She rolled her eyes, and fixed his tie, straightening it all the way.

She jogged back to catch up with Narcissa, and they walked side by side.

"Hermione dear, since you are a Malfoy now, I suppose there are some things you should know." Narcissa spoke softly, opening the door to her own bathroom chamber.

She motioned for Hermione to take a seat on the plush window seat, and Hermione did so.

"Remove your shirt, Darling." She spoke. Hermione had done this once before with Narcissa, as she had helped her into her wedding dress. So she wasn't too uncomfortable. Hermione did so, and she turned the cut to face Narcissa.

"Oh dear..." She whispered, a horrified expression on her face. "Why did he strike you?" Hermione blushed deeply.

"It really was my fault Mrs. Malfoy. I had no right walking in the lower wing of the Manor. I was being careless." She pleaded, but Narcissa shook her head,

"Don't ever. _Ever _make it okay for a man to hit you, love. You've been around the other wives too much." She sighed, and remembered Draco speaking around the same lines of that.

"Anyways, there are somethings you should know." Hermione listened, as Narcissa cleaned her wound softly.

"Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Even in Lucius were to tell you to hide, you are to hide." She spoke lowly, a dark tone in her voice. Hermoine was becoming scared now, but the woman continued,

"If we tell you to run, you run as fast as you can. And always obey Draco. He knows what he's doing, just trust him." She spoke, but Hermione wasn't sure of what this meant. Why was she saying all of this now?

"What are you talking about?" Hermione whispered, and Narcissa glanced at the small girl.

"He knows." She said solemnly, casting a healing charm on Hermoine's side.

But Hermione still didn't understand. What was going on? Why was everything so damn confusing?

"Who knows what, Mrs. Malfoy?" She moaned, tired of the guessing games of this home. Narcissa looked at her, darkly at first, but smiled.

"He who shall not be named." Hermione sighed inwardly, annoyed that she didn't know what he knew exactly.

"You do not know?" Narcissa spoke suddenly. Hermione shook her head softly.

"I can see it. And He senses it." She smiled, softly. Hermione was getting angry now.

"Just please tell me what this is all about!" Hermione whispered quickly.

"Look in the mirror, darling." She stood up quickly, and bounced to the mirror. All she saw was a frail body, an evil Dark Mark, and a girl standing in just her bra and jeans.

Narcissa floated softly to her, and turned Hermione to stand sideways. She motioned to the mirror, and Hermione looked again.

She looked and looked, but was so confused.

"Am I sick?" She asked, annoyed now. Narcissa grinned, and pointed at her stomach.

Hermione glanced at it, and saw that it was protruding out. How rude!

"So He Who Shall Not Be Named, is going to tell me, that I've put on some extra weight!" She huffed, but Narcissa chuckled quietly.

"I wish I was young, and naive again.." She murmured. "So you think all of this time, you've just gained weight?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and her eyes widened, as far as they could go.

"Oh, Merlin..." She huffed, glancing at her stomach again. "I'm.. pregnant?" Narcissa smiled again. She nodded softly, and looked in the mirror.

"I'd say about two months along, at all." Hermione just listened to the woman, and was gravely frightened. She was only seventeen!

"I'm so young.." She sighed, sadly thinking of all the opportunites that she'd lost.

"Nonetheless, you need to tell Draco. So he is prepared." Her solemn voice back in the air. Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Why? What's going to happen?" She questioned, and Narcissa whispered,

"He'll try to take the baby Hermione. He wants a young one to show the evil arts to. He wants an heir. That's why he kept you here, darling." She sighed sadly. Hermione suddenly clutched her stomach.

"Where would I go? If he tries to get me?" Narcissa looked to the floor.

"Somewhere only you have a connection to. He knows not of your memories yet, and he won't unless you speak with him. Don't answer him, only answer him with questions. He won't come until your almost near your birthing time, but stay aware dear."

Hermione nodded, keeping all of this in her mind.

"But remember what I told you Hermione. If anyone you trust tells you to run, you run. If I say you are to fall to the ground and hide under a desk. You do it!" She spoke, trying to engrave it into her mind. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So you think I'm two months?" She whispered. Narcissa smiled, and nodded, "Give or take a few weeks." Hermione thought for a moment, and realized the only night she could have conceived was on their wedding night. They had totally forgotten to use any condoms, and they'd hoped for the best. Now that she'd thought about it, she hadn't gotten her period for a while. She sighed to herself, trying not to get worked up about.

"Go, now. Tell him. I'm finished in here, take him out to the Garden. I know that is a place you two go off to together to rest." She smiled, and Hermione grinned sheepishly.

She quickly threw on her shirt, and ran to their bedroom, and grabbed a jacket. Just as she passed the bathroom door again, she jogged in to Mrs. Malfoy.

She thanked Narcissa, and kissed the woman's cheek. The woman blushed suddenly, and shooed her away. Hermione jogged to the steps, and trotted down each one.

Draco was no longer in the dining room, so she searched the library. Not there either.

She walked all the way down to the very front door, and saw him peeking out the window, lost in a train of thought.

"Draco?" She called, and he turned his neck slightly, acknowledging her presence.

"Can we go to the garden?" She asked softly, and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, sensing something was going on. She shrugged her shoulders in mock confusion.

"Nothing? Come on! Let's get out, and enjoy your fatherless house." She grinned wickedly, and he winked at her. He took her hand, and they walked slowly to the garden out behind the manor.

He held her hand tightly, and spoke loudly,

"I'm sorry Hermione." She squinched her noise in confusion,

"For what?"

"For bringing you here."

"Draco, not this again.."

"No it's true! I feel bloody awful.."

"I know you do. And I forgive you, for everything you fret about. Though it's unnecessary!" She smiled warmly at him. But he was not convinced.

"This place is not right for you. I can see it. You miss Hogwarts. You miss your friends and family. And I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, Draco! Now can we enjoy a day without being miserable? Please?" She begged him, and he looked at the brown haired girl beside him. She was at least a feet and a half shorter than him, and he loved her fragility. It made her even more beautiful to him.

He nodded in agreement, and they finally reached the entrance to their favorite meeting place.

They walked arm in arm, to the stone hedge that they sat on, a tree shielding away the sun from the spring sunshine.

It was chilly, but it was a nice day to just sit. Hermione laid her legs out, and parted them open, so that Draco could lie back onto her.

They'd done this so many days, and so many times. Just sitting together, in silence. She played with his silken hair, and he ran his fingers up and down her legs.

It was soothing, and they seemed to melt away from the horror outside.

"Draco. I have a secret to tell you."

He looked at her shoes, and nodded, hoping she'd continue.

"But, please don't become angry with me. Please don't." She sighed, suddenly scared to tell him. He sat up, and he grinned,

"It's hard for me to become angry with you, Malfoy." She smirked, enjoying her last name.

"I can tell you this part.. But your mother explained more to me. She said you'd know what to do.. And that If you tell me to hide, I will hide. Or to if I should run, I run." She whispered, and Draco was becoming confused.

"Draco.. He Who Shall Not Be Named, knew a secret, that even I did not. Nor you. Your mother and father did, but they waited for the right time.

"My father, is a cruel man, and he does as he wishes. He doesn't wait for the right time for anything." He suddenly snapped. She patted his leg, and he told her to continue.

"Remember our wedding night?" She asked softly, blushing horribly.

"How will I ever forget!" He smirked, and she continued on,

"Remember how we totally forgot about protection?" She whispered, and his eyes brightened.

"Whoaaa... Wait a minute.." She sighed, looking at the ground. He was looking at her, then at her stomach.

"Are you?..." She smiled weakly, and grabbed his hand. She rested it on the lower area of her belly, and she felt warmth as his hand stretched over her skin.

".. I.. I don't know what to say.." He whispered, breathlessly. She sighed, feeling the same way.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned for her health. His father had hit her last night! Who's knows what the damage was.

"Fine, Draco." She smiled. But her smile faltered.

"But your mother told me, what He wants to do with me." She spoke, and Draco knew who she spoke of.

"He wants an heir. He'll try to take our baby Draco." She sighed, dreading the thought. He growled to himself, annoyed at how the world worked these days. Nothing was ever easy for them. It was always difficult.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. I swear to it." She smiled, loving his confidence. But she knew it was harder than that. But he leaned up to kiss her softly, and she melted away to their own world. She loved this world. It was only happy, and never sad. Never stressful, and always blissful.

It was just, Euphoria.

She had a sudden flashback, to Hogwarts. Of the first time he touched her like this..

_Flashback:_

_They sat on the prefects coach, alone for the christmas holidays. They were kissing roughly, and Draco suddenly pushed her down onto her back. She'd never let him go this far before, but she continued on, kissing his pale ears._

_He grunted when her knee rubbed his erection, through his pajama pants._

_She was running her hands up and down his bare chest, and he was gazing at her silky pajama outfit. She wore no bra, and it was a deep red. It looked lovely on her._

_He realized how he'd actually put her down, and went to get off,_

_"Sorry." He mumbled, but she wrapped her ankles around his back. He froze, alarmed at how she'd reacted to his leaving._

_"Draco.. I like this." She whimpered, "Don't stop now.." He licked his dry lips, but shook his head,_

_"Hermione, if I don't stop, I might go a little too far, without realizing it." He warned, and she sighed._

_"Let's just see how it goes.." She smiled, and he greedily pounced on her again. He grinded his hips onto her small pelvis, and she felt the entire length of his erection._

_One word flashed through her heated mind, "__**Big.**__"_

_He sat on his knees, pulling her up with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, she was up high enough, that her breasts were in front of him. He kissed the tops of them, threw her head back involuntarily. He grinned at how her body reacted to his touch, and he kissed them again._

_This time, her mouth opened slightly, a cute moan escaping her little lips._

_She looked around, as if not believing that noise had escaped her body._

_He chuckled softly, and toyed with her shirt. He wanted so badly to take it off, but made no sudden movements. This was all her call._

_And she loved him for treating her that way. She rewarded him, but taking the shirt off herself. His eyes widened at the beautiful naked torso in front of him, and immediately laid her down._

_He kissed her belly, leaving small trails of red marks from sucking on her breasts._

_He reached the underside of her right breast, and licked it softly. She squealed like a little girl, never having experienced these feelings before._

_She trailed her fingers down the pale hair, leading down to his groin, and found his boxer lining._

_She looked at his eyes, which were staring at her hands. He was breathing heavily, and he looked like he was having a heart attack. She teased him, by sliding her fingers just.. just to his member.. just, down to the tip, but slid her hand out. His abs contracted quickly, and he growled. He flipped her over onto her belly, and she giggled loudly._

_He kissed up and down her back, pushing her ponytail over her shoulder. He reached the curve of her bum, and licked it slowly. She shivered violently, and cried out his name. He saw her toes curling, and her fingers squeezing the blankets._

_She was breathing heavily, just as he had, and he too pushed his fingers down to her pants. He tickled her butt, and his fingers crawled underneath, just grazing her clitoris. She jumped radically, and cried out, her climax finally coming to her._

_She shook for a long while, and Draco just rubbed her back, calming her twitches. He spun her around, and her nipples hardened at the cool night air._

_She wanted release so badly. She shoved his boxers down, and looked at his raging hardon. It was large to say the least. Bigger than large._

_She gulped, and he kicked off his pants._

_"Are we doing this?" He asked, his breath ragged. She thought for a moment, and nodded. She was ready. She trusted him._

_He grabbed his wand, and cast a spell on her stomach, for protection against pregnancy. She squirmed under his arms, and finally she pulled her pants down too. _

_They lay together, naked, breathing heavily._

_"Let's go to my bed." Draco growled, and Hermione nodded. He grabbed her hand, and they ran to his bedroom._

_He shut the door, and turned the light on, on his table side._

_He walked her backwords, kissing her softly, and her knees hit the back of the bed. They fell effortlessly together, and he crawled ontop of her._

_He had a sudden thought however._

_"Hermione. Are you a virgin?" She became worried. Did he not want an unexperience person? Would he just leave her?_

_"..Yes.." She whispered, and Draco gulped. He always felt bad taking a woman's virginity. He taken three other girls, and two other non virgins, and he realized Hermione was the only one he actually wanted. Those girls were just stupid rebounds._

_"It might hurt." He warned, and she nodded, knowing that it would hurt._

_He put his elbows beside her shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around his back._

_He positioned himself, and kissed her softly, as he slammed into her._

_She cried out in deep pain, but Draco couldn't help to moan in pleasure. She was so incredibly tight and warm it was amazing._

_"I'm.. so... sorry.." He grunted, kissing her neck. He waited for her to urge him on, and she finally pushed her hips up to his, to make him go faster._

_He immediately did so, and slammed in deeper, but this time he heard a low moan of passion escape her cherry pink lips. Her breathing was becoming more labored, and he felt the tightness in his cock growing stronger._

_He played with her clitoris with each thrust, and finally she climaxed once more. He let go too, and slammed forcefully with each spurt of ejaculation._

_He twitched inside her, and she sighed happily._

_"That was really nice Draco.." He smiled at her, and kissed her. _

_"And just think, that was me being nice to you, because you were a virgin! I'm even better than that." He smirked his signature Malfoy smile, and she rolled her eyes, playing with his tousled, blonde hair._

_End of Flashback:_

Hermione came back to the present, when they heard footsteps walk through the garden.

Narcissa poke through the trees, and whispered hoarsely.

"Mother?" Draco called, and he ran to her. She was breathing heavily, and she looked as though she was in pain.

"Run. Now! _Run darling!" _She cried out. Draco looked at the Manor, and saw dark clouds entering their home. Bellatrix was searching for something. Hermione.

"Hermione!" Narcissa spoke softy, "Go to a place, only you know of. I wish you two luck. Take this!" She whispered again, and threw them a small bag.

It was Hermione's clutch she kept all of her essentials in.

She ran to Narcissa and kissed her cheek, and hugged her. Draco did the same, and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Love you Mum." Draco whispered, and she whispered back to him.

They apparated, and just as soon as they'd left, Bellatrix ran down to her sister.

"Where are they!" Narcissa cleared her throat,

"They left! I tried to catch them, but they apparated. I think they said some "Cauldron" place? I couldn't hear her!" Bellatrix growled at Narcissa, and spoke again,

"Come Cissy, we need to tell the Dark Lord they ran away!" Bellatrix snarled, knowing full well, that it wasn't true. Narcissa knew where they were, and she was gonna find out. Eventually.

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter two! Kinda longer I think :) Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS- I'm well aware, that they probably didn't have iPod's nor the song I make reference to in this chapter, in the time they are in, but please just USE YOUR IMAGINATION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER, IT ALL BELONGS TO MISS J. K. ROWLING.**

The quiet forest, was interrupted with two very loud thumps. Draco had been unprepared to be apparated so quickly, and lost his footing. He reached for Hermione, but couldn't catch her arm before he tumbled down. Hermione leaned against a tree, luckily landing in a perfect spot.

They breathed heavily for a moment, soaking it all in. What were they going to do now? What was to become of them? Draco looked up at his wife, and saw her massaging her temple with both hands. She looked pale, and she groaned.

"Babe, you alright?" He asked awkwardly, and saw her turned to vomit on the ground. He walked up to her, and touched her back lightly. She heaved for a few moments, and finally began to cry sadly. He didn't know what to do, nor how to comfort her.

"Hermione.. Please don't cry.. I hate to see you cry." He urged, and he truly meant it. It caused him to ache inside. His heart felt ripped apart when he saw the wet tears fall from her face. She was too damn beautiful to be crying.

"What the hell are we going to do Draco? Everything's falling apart, at every turn we face. Nothing works for us, _ever._" She sighed, hiccuping with tears every once in a while.

"Everywhere time I think my life begins to get normal, something unbelievable comes at me. Now I'm pregnant, married, and missing my friends and family. And to top it all off, were running from one of the most fucking powerful wizards of all time!" She growled, her arms straight in the air in disbelief. He shivered when he heard his wife curse, knowing it took so much stress to set her off.

"What's to become of our family Draco? Where will we end up staying? Will this ever be ov-"

Hermione shivered, when she felt Draco brush up against her side, running his thumb along her soft cheek. She involuntarily moaned softly, and leaned into his touch.

She felt him crouch beside her, on the log she sat on. His head turned into her neck, his lips just hovering near little earlobe. She felt him breath, and realizing what he was trying to do. This was the only way he knew how to calm her down. And damn, did it work.

"Hermione. It's gonna work out. Just breathe." He said, and she shivered again, resting her frizzy haired head onto his slim, yet broad shoulders.

He reached over into her lap, taking the small bag his mother and tossed to her.

"What is this, Love?"

"It's all of the essentials of surviving, of course."

"Well, pardon my forgetfullness." He smirked, and she smacked his knee.

"What's in it?"

"Well, like I said, the essentials. Some food, water, clothes, even a tent with an enlarging charm on it." She said nonchalantly. But Draco just stared dumbfounded at his wife. Was she kidding him? This bag was only about 5 inches in width and heighth.

"Love..?" He said, trying not to laugh. She had an odd sense of humor sometimes. She just sighed, knowing he didn't believe her.

"Honestly.." She grumbled, standing up. She took the bag, and opened it up. She reached in, and Draco watched as she reached in, elbow deep. His eyes widened, and saw her pull a long sack. It looked like it held the poles to a tent. So she _was _serious.

"How long did you have this packed?" He questioned, as he took the bag to examine it. He saw her struggling with a tent, and felt his fingers wrap around a string.

"Probably since the beginning of the school year. I dunno... I just had this feeling. A feeling like something was going to happen to me. Well, in our case, us." He nodded in agreement, knowing she always had a great sense of intuition.

"Now, help me set up the ten-"

"What's this?" Draco called, and she turned to see him pulling out something from the bag. He pulled out an iPod, and looked at it with curiosity. He'd never seen one of these things before.

She began to laugh, looking at his confusion filled eyes. He toyed with the screen, and gasped when his finger moved the things on the screen.

"It's a muggle device Draco. It's just an iPod." He looked at her, and back at the black device in his hands. It was thin, and he played with the screen.

"It says it needs a passwo-

"0404." She said quickly. He typed in the numbers, and his eyes widened more. She walked over to him, and sat with him. He was scrolling through her songs now.

"What is this?"

"It has songs on here. I download them, and that way, I can listen to them through these little earbuds." She explained. She put one into his ear, and he picked a random song. He jumped when the music played in his ears.

"Muggles are pretty advanced aren't they!" He accidentally yelled, not thinking about his voice over the music he heard. He went back to the menu of the songs, and scrolled through, reading the artists,

"Evanescence.." She grinned at him, and he continued on,

"Sia.. Adele... Enrique Iglesias?" He said slowly, and she giggled as he tried to pronounce his last name.

"Dirty Dancer? Are you secretly a fiery minx, that listens to dirty songs, Young Woman?" She blushed, and shrugged her shoulders.

He pressed onto the song, and she saw his foot begin to tap at the beat. He gave her the other earbud, and she grinned.

They tapped their toes together, and she mouthed the words to it,

"_She's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancer, never ever lonely... She's never satisfied, you better do it right, before you're lonely."_

"You know Hermione, you can be _my _dirty dancer." He grinned wickedly, his eyebrows hopping up and down. She rolled her eyes, but he stared at her. She looked at the ground, and kicked a stone, but he still gazed in her direction.

"You know we really ought to get the tent set up befor-"

She went silent. She felt his long fingers touching her inner thighs absently, and she stared at his groin. She saw his thick arousal, already hardening. They had barely touched and he was pretty much ready for her. She shivered in pride at the meer thought of her, making him heady with want.

She quivered when he ran the lining over with his fingers on her jeans. He lazily toyed with the zipper, and she suddenly croaked,

"Draco, we're on the run, and I've barely finished the protective Charms. This isn't really- Ohh..- the best time.." She gasped, when his other hand tickled her neck, as he brushed her hair to the side.

He leaned in closely to her, breathing in her sweet, minty scent. His teeth grazed her skin as he spoke,

"All the better reason, to do it." She inwardly rolled her eyes, and once again tried to slide off the log they'd sat on. She'd barely walked a few feet away, when he bounded to his feet. He rushed to her, and threw his arms around her frail waist. He sensed a warmth at the pit of her belly, and melted with the thought of life growing within her.

They stood for a few moments, bonding as one. They did this sometimes, losing themselves in thought, holding onto each other.

They felt that they were free once again, with no worries. They felt like young children, with the weight of the world not even daring to touch their shoulders.

They felt boundless, and unchained. They felt freed from the cages of the Dark Lord.

They felt safe. As one.

She felt his breath even with hers on her neck, and he spoke in his beautiful, deep, manly drawl.

"You're mine, Hermione."

"I know."

"No, you're really, and truly mine."

She sighed softly, and repeated,

"I know, love."

"I've marked you. With everything possible." He began, and turned her around to face him. She had a confused expression painted across her well, yet beautiful defined face. He reached his hand down to jeans, and pulled them down a few inches.

"A mark from my love.." He whispered, motioning to the small bruise from his hands gripping her bony hips as he'd pounded her relentlessly, her voice screaming his name.

"From my loyalty.." He smirked, playing with the beautiful silver band on her little ring finger. He muttered a few words under his breath, and touched his ring onto hers.

They'd both performed a small Charm onto their wedding rings, and each time they spoke it, the Latin words "Serpens et Leo" were shown on the outside.

"The Serpent and The Lion." He smirked, and she smiled and felt proud of how well they'd stood against the Odds. The world told them they'd never make it, and they'd even managed to trick Death from time, and time again. Everyonce and a while, they'd even surpassed Fate.

Then his movements stopped suddenly, and he fell silent once more. She looked into his hauntingly gorgeous silver eyes, and they glimmered with something. Affection.

He ran his fingers along her belly, almost like a whisper, and he grinned,

"And now, I've marked you with my seed." She thought for a moment, and realized he wasn't the only one who oned someone in this relationship.

She lifted his shirt, and ran her little fingernails along the small scratches on his back, she'd given him, everytime he had taken her. Oh so well.

She then pointed to his ring, and then he nodded at her, understanding her message.

But she stopped, and she rested her palm on his heart. She felt the irregular beat, knowing how her touches made him react.

"Pardon?" He croaked.

"I've cracked your binary code." She smirked, looking much like him. He shriveled his noise in confusement.

"I've torn down your wall?" She tried, but he was still confused deeply with her notions.

"I've entered your deepest, most secret thoughts, and only you and I know who you truly are. You're not really a monster. More of a manipulative prat." She smiled lovingly.

"Nor are you really a heartless prick, as the others say. I know for a fact you've got a heart, and I'm the lucky girl on the receiving line."

"I know you've got a soft spot for crying women, as I've seen how you react to your mother's and even my tears." He began to blush, as she scrutinized him to the core.

"I understand why you shut yourself off from the world Draco. I did the same in the Muggle world before I entered the Magical one." She said, grazing her teeth on his neck,

"I now know why you do the things, in your sneaky, snarky way you do. You do it, to protect people. Your friends and family. The few you allow yourself to trust. And I love you all the more for it Draco." She grinned, but she'd barely finished her speech, before he pounced to her.

She groaned loudly, when he thrusted into her groin. She tried to move him away, so they could finish getting ready, but he spoke to her, and it warmed her heart.

"Hermione... please let me ravish you... Please." He asked, almost.. pleadingly. He needed release from her touch so badly, and he wanted her now. She thought for a moment, and knew that she herself couldn't keep denying him from what they both really needed right now.

"Just.. be careful." She said, more so asking him. He looked at her for an explanation, and she touched her lower abdomen. She didn't want to hurt the baby. He nodded, and pounced onto her once again like a fierce, slithering Serpent that he was. She roared and thrashed as he groped her lovingly, like the Lion she was.

She pushed her palms to his shoulders, and shoved off his jacket, and it fell to the grassy ground. He turned around, and pulled off his shirt to throw it onto the wooden log behind them. She had also slipped off her black sweatshirt too, and went to take her scarf along with it- but was stopped when he reached for her hands.

"Do you trust me, love?" She immediately nodded, until he grabbed the scark and wrapped it around her skull, hiding her eyes from seeing anything. She went to pull it off as an immediate reflex, but he whispered.

"Just go with me on this one. Please." She sighed, and shrugged. What harm was there? Truly?

"Now just breath, and think of your other senses only." She thought about the air.

It smelled of his rich, French cologne he always used.

And for the first time ever, she even smelled her own desire. She felt embarrassed at first, but at the same time, it strangely turned her on even more.

She smiled the grass, and the pine of the trees. She shivered when she felt his hand carress her bare belly. He was examining her, and she just couldn't see it.

He was examining her baby belly, and he'd rather she wasn't going to see it. He didn't want her to mistake him for some sissy boy, curious about pregnancy.

But he was more so, fascinated by it. They had both, in very dirty ways, had created an actual human being. And it was living inside her right here, right now.

He continued to undress her, his fingers like ghosts on her soft, supple skin. She felt goosebumps raise along her arms and chest, and he tickled them lightly.

She decided to listen now.

She heard a soft breeze rustling the tree above her.

She heard his warm breaths cascade down from his defined face.

She heard her own, raging heart beating in her rib cage.

But her mind became foggy, when she heard her jean zipper being pulled down.

She felt his fingers easily unhook the button that was laced into the little hole for it. He went down to her ankles, and tugged down the black designer skinny jeans. He lifted up her heel, and she quickly got some balance into her mind.

He pulled off her shoe, and laid his jacket onto the ground, so she didn't step onto anything sharp. He did the same to her left foot, treating it with great care.

Now she stood only in her white lacy panties, and matching white lace bra.

There was something about the difference from all of her black clothing she just had on, to this white contrast. Sure, black suited her beauitfully, but this... It gave her an air of sweet innocence. And he liked the thought of corrupting his Hermione Granger.

He stood up, and didn't touch her for a moment, and realized she was moaning. He hadn't even touch her at all within at least 5 seconds, and she was shivering with desire.

He loved that he had such a heady affect on his beautiful wife. Only he made her moan, and groan. Only he could get her wet, without even touching her. He could send her one quick, yet desiring look and she was dripping for him.

And that was how it always should, and always will be. Just them, against the cruel, pitiful world they lived in.

"Draco?" She whispered, but shivered when she felt his fingers lace behind her back, unclasping her bra. She heard the familiar "_Click" _and she felt it fall to the ground.

Draco stood back once again, and looked at her breasts. They were not large, and he preferred them that way. He never went for the usual busty women. But she wasn't tiny either. She was perfectly proportionate for her body frame.

The way her waist curved delicately at the top of her hip, and the cute round mounds that made up her sculpted bottom. Everything about her was fucking adorable.

And it made him even more physically excited. She reached out without warning, and he felt her nails dig up his abdomen. She was feeling out his faint, but noticeable abs, and she moaned. He felt his body tense when her hands reached the band to his green boxers. He stopped her, and laid her wrists back to her waist.

"It's my time to make you feel good Hermione." She didn't argue with that, not one bit.

He crouched to his knees, leaning on his black jacket.

He curved his thumbs around the elastic band to her panties, and breathed in her heated scent. She was unbelievably wet.

She didn't realize just how much of a turn on it was to be blindfolded. To be hindered from a sense, that you didn't really realize helped with such a process.

She felt a cool air blow down her heated slit, when he tugged down the white lace. She realized he was breathing on her, and she shuddered at the thought of his head so close to her privates.

"Draco..." She drawled, and he silented agreed to her quiet beg.

He took his palms, and pushed them against her thighs. She took the silent command, and opened her legs wider.

She felt completely unhidden, and uninhibited. And she loved every terrifying moment. But she trusted Draco. He was an extremely protective man, and she knew he would never do a thing to harm her, intentionally in that case.

She felt his chin brush her inner thigh, and he kissed it softly, licking it teasingly. She itched for his tongue to reach his core, but he was being extremely slow. She suddenly bucked her hips, and she felt him bark out a chuckle, his breath tickling her skin.

He finally reached his neck up, arching his body to press his lips to her extremely feather like curls. He breathed, and felt her moan loudly above him.

He kissed harder this time, and licked a drop of her arousal that had dripped from her body. Just as sweet and delicious as ever.

"Oh Merlin.." She squeaked out, when she felt his tongue glide across her.

If anyone had come to cross this scene, they would've been aghast.

There a woman stood, buck-naked in a quiet forest, and a shirtless mean curving his body up to please her. They would see his tongue sliding in and out of her tight frame, and would have seen how her knees were becoming weak.

They would see how lovingly the man carressed her thighs with the pads of his fingers.

The way he groaned himself, as he reached his tongue as far as it would curl into her warm bundle of nerves. The way he delicately nipped at her clitoris, making her scream in pure ecstasy.

The way he lovingly lapped at her juices, and the way he sucked faster and harder, pulling her labia with his pearly white teeth.

The way he tickled her brown curls on her privates with his nose, and breathed in her scent.

They would even see the way he suddenly moved his body up further to kiss her stomach all over.

People would hear the screams from a woman, but not a frightening sound. A desire filled, lusty cry.

He was becoming so turned on, that he couldn't bear to have his member stuck in his hard denim jeans anymore.

He unbuttoned his jeans, and zipped down the zipper. He untucked his long, and what he believed to be a damn work of art, and let it bob free.

He sighed heatedly, and felt relief trail through his spine. He saw some white liquid dripping down her again, and he quickly devoured it.

"Draco! Don't you dare stop!" She cried out. He suckled once more, and stood up quickly.

He wanted to try something else, to see her reaction. To feel what his movements did to his own body.

He stood up, and arched his back down this time, to get to her level.

He gripped his own cock, and pointed it to her heated pelvis. He lightly ran along her dripping wet body, and they both shivered wickedly.

"Oh fucking hell..." He grunted. She suddenly swung her arms around his neck.

"Take me. Now." She ordered, and he almost squeaked like a young boy does when he first realizes how to pleasure himself.

He adored when she barked out orders like that. It was so unlike her, and incredibly gorgeous.

He lays her down to the ground, and she adjusts her back, arching herself into his toned stomach.

He reaches up, and unties her blindfold quickly.

They lock eyes, and smile widely at each other. They loved exploring new things together. It brought them to an even tighter bond it seemed.

"Now." She whispers, almost mouthing the word to him. He looks down as her fingers grip the head of his penis, and directs to her burning hot core.

He pushes his hips in, and slams his body into hers. They both collide into a fusion of pure agony of desire, and pure love and ecstasy.

He was almost blinded by a white light flashing through his skull, as he pounded a bit softer into his wife's body.

He leaned into her hear, and whispered that he loved her. And that he'd always be there for her.

She leaned back up, pleasure seeping through her voice as she whispered the same, and that she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Come for me." He growled, and he adjusted his hips upward, and hit that one spot. That _one _incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably, cruel-like pleasure filled spot, and she lost it. She screamed his name to the top of her lungs, and came as he rode her for a few more seconds.

He too lost it, by the meer sound of his name in her raspy, sex filled throat. It was too much. He spilled his white contents into her belly, and together, they landed in one, heated messy heap.

He felt their heartbeats join together, and sighed in happiness. She was the only one that ever made him feel this way.

She was the one who kept him alive.

He was sure, that without her, he had no reason to live.

She protected him from his depressing world,

and she loved him deeply.

That's all he ever wanted. Was love.

And when he thought long enough, he always came up with the same exact conclusion, to every ending day, and every beginning morning.

Her love, was what kept his own heart beating.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update! Stupid school! So much stuff going on right now! I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello loves! Here's my Christmas present to you all! I hope your holidays are marvelous :) I know mine will be! I am getting quite a bit of feedback, but not in the Review category! Please leave me some reviews? It could be my Christmas present! ;) BUT! Seriously though. Leave me some feedback on how I'm doing! :D I've been babbling too long now.. On to the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. IT IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY MISS J. K. ROWLING.**

Finally after two long hours of struggling, swearing, and one spout of tears from Hermione- _"Quite possibly pregnancy hormones.." _Draco thought to himself, they had put up the tent. Draco loved magic. From the outside, the cream colored tent looked barely large enough for the two of them. But of course, with an enlargement charm, upon entrance you were created with spacious rooms.

There was a room hidden away with a piece of cloth hanging from the ceiling of the tent, which held their bed-cot. The room outside of that had a small table, and two seats that she'd somehow stuffed into that enchanted bag of hers.

He saw that she had little bags of food here and there, and they had enough such things to last them at least a month or two.

He walked around the perimeter of their resting place, and finished the last of his charms he'd cast. He had made sure to remember the Muffling charm, Invisiblity charm, and other sorts he'd learned after his few years serving as a Death Eater.

In reality, he knew he was considered a great threat in his culture. The Death Eater's that is. He was smart, and cunning. Agile, and quick. He was greatly trained in legilmancy, and he could withstand any torture for a _great _amout of time.

He knew that his Auntie Bella would be furious that he'd managed to slip from her grasp. In all truth, he had to admit, she was truly a loving Aunt. In her evil, and creepy way. She had always cared for Draco, when his father wasn't around.

The love between his mother, and his Aunt was much different. His mother's was quite frankly, motherly. Just as any other parent should be.

His Aunt was.. more excited to train him in the Dark Art's, instead of wanting to read him bedtime stories and give him a cookie when he couldn't sleep.

And he realized that was probably why he was as strong as he was today.

The day she stopped caring about him as much, was when the Dark Lord returned.

He always knew she was a faithful servant to the evil mastermind. And he even had a sneaking suspicion that she had disgustingly fallen in love with him.

She obviously respected the evil man, over her family, he thought with disgust. But he understood why. She'd never been loved like he had from his mother, and even that wasn't a lot. In reality, he knew she had grown up in a horrible home.

And when she'd learned of him falling in love with Hermione, she'd pulled him aside just as soon as they'd gotten to the Malfoy Manor.

_Flashback:_

_Four dark ghostly figures flew through the dark, night sky. They wisked around as if being blown around by the wind, and casually landed onto the cobblestone path. It led up to the dark metal doors to the Manor._

_The first that landed, used it's wand to unmask itself. Long blonde hair shook from the mask's grasp, and it sneered behind him to see his wife gracefully beside him._

_"Lucius. Behave, love." She whispered curtly, and turned to see the next figure land behind her, her sister Bella._

_The trio looked up, to see the last dark cloud hovering a few meters above._

_"Dra-" The elder Malfoy began to call, but was interrupted by his calm sounding wife._

_"Lucius, he's probably just telling Hermione how to act. You know he won't be long- Ah. See?" She smiled, and watched as the cloud sank to the ground._

_Draco appeared first, whisking away his mask as if it was a cloud of smoke. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his back was turned to his family._

_He helped Hermione regain her footing, realizing it must have felt odd to travel as a Death Eater would. He looked at her, and her eyes were glazed over with fear._

_"Breathe" He whispered, and quickly turned around. He saw his father looking at Hermione with disdain, and willed him not to make some stupid Mudblood comment._

_And to his relief he didn't. His mother stood with a good natured expression, and his Aunt Bella stood with no emotion._

_She had her arms crossed as she sometimes did, showing a pouty expression of a young toddler who hadn't gotten what they'd wanted._

_"Lucius. The door." Narcissa spoke calmly, and the blonde man nodded his head. He pulled out a long, silver key from his pocket, and Hermione watched him open the door. The elder blonde man stomped into the house, and she looked onward to see him disappear down a dark hallway._

_"Don't mind him," She jumped, when she felt Draco's long fingers pat her own. "He'll show himself at dinner most likely." She simply nodded, enjoying the fact that the man had just.. left. She felt uneasy around him. And the same with his Aunt Bella, who was staring her down with darts in her eyes._

_She looked at the dirty woman, her black hair crimped into many curls. She looked as though she hadn't bathed in weeks. And she had an evil glint in her eyes showing through her thick eyelashes. She stood awkwardly, her arms crossed. When she walked towards Hermione she walked as though she'd drank some rum._

_Hermione felt the hair on her neck stood up sharply, when Bellatrix's lips curled into an evil, creepy, crooked smile._

_"Don't be so shy then." She grunted, " 'Ave a look." She cackled, shoving Hermione into the entrance hall. She shivered when Bella's freezing fingers touched her neck as she pushed her. She heard Draco breath out angrily, but she knew he shouldn't test his Aunt Bella._

_She shook slightly, suddenly realizing how small she was in such an evil place. Everything was dark, and she smelled oldness. Just the old metal, and old wood. Even old rust. She didn't know where it necessarily came from, but she sensed it. Everywhere._

_She started violently when she realized Bellatrix stood directly beside her. She flicked Hermione onto a seat that she pulled up to her suddenly, and Hermione fell onto the stiff arm chair._

_"Relax, girl. Now let me have a look..." She whispered softly, in a deadly voice. Hermione didn't understand for a second, and Bellatrix screamed into her face._

_"__**Your sleeve girl! Pull it up!**__" She hissed quickly. Hermione felt as though she was about to cry, until she saw Draco standing at her side. He was snarling down at his Aunt, but he couldn't deny what Bellatrix desired for. It wasn't proper._

_He looked down at Hermione, and she nodded softly. She looked at her left fore-arm and pulled her jacket sleeve up, dragging her black shirt up with it._

_Hermione grimaced, feeling the wormy sensation take over her arm, as the snake slithered onto her pale skin. She felt disgusted with herself. _

_How could she let this, just happen? She couldn't believe herself. At all. This was so unlike her character. She was always the strong, and brave one._

_She lost her train of thought, when she felt Bella's breath on her face as she chortled quietly._

_"You'll do well here... If you stick with the plan.. Yeah?" She smirked, harshly patting Hermione's left cheek. Hermione pulled away with arrogance, annoyance flashing through her deep brown eyes. But that hadn't sat well with Bellatrix._

_"That attitude just won't do Mudblood. You'll do best to keep up a happy facade. Yeah?" She growled. She reached for Draco's shoulder, and tugged him into the nearest left door to the armchair Hermione sat in._

_Hermione involuntarily reached out for Draco's hand, feeling alone and afraid. She couldn't have Draco leave her now._

_"Ah, ah, ah!" Bellatrix snapped, and Stupified her hand down to her lap. "Sit tight, Mudblood. Don't move an inch." She grinned, trying to make somewhat of a friendly expression. And failed extremely miserably at trying to do so._

_"Just.. wait." Draco muttered, obvious annoyance spreading throughout his face. He didn't want to leave Hermione's side either._

_Hermione just fell silent, and looked around her surroundings. She heard the door lock, as Draco and Bellatrix disappeared from view._

_Bellatrix shoved Draco against the door, just as soon as they'd entered. She cast the Muffliato charm, wanting to keep the Mudblood out of their affairs._

_"Drakie.. Darling." She began, and Draco just sighed, remembering how these conversations usually ended._

_She was sometimes disappointed, or angry, or downright depressed with actions. But he never cared, and never would. He just pretended he did, to get her off his ass._

_"Have you even an __inkling__ of an idea of what you've gotten yourself into?" She asked, genuinely curious. She really did love her nephew, and he was one of the few family members she had left. And she hated the thought of losing him too. But she tried to hide her emotions._

_"Yes Auntie Bella." He droned, not feeling an remorse for his actions. He obviously felt guilty for Hermione's dark mark, but he knew she wasn't speaking of that._

_"Do you? Because I'm pretty damn sure you don't." She hissed. She couldn't believe his stupidity._

_"Don't you want children Draco?" She asked randomly. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion._

_"Sorry, what? I don't believe that any of your concern Auntie Bella. Thanks for the concern." He sighed, trying to pry away from her grasp, but she held him stiffly in her palms. She wasn't done with him, quite yet._

_"Don't you get it Draco?" He was still confused with her. He wiggled his eyebrows up, showing her he was waiting for an explanation._

_"It never even phased you?... Honestly.. I couldn't give a fuck less about the girl's feelings..." She mumbled, suddenly talking more to herself._

_"What are you bloody on about?" He growled loudly, frustration seeping through his veins._

_"Draco!" She shrieked, annoyed also that he wasn't understanding him._

_"The Dark Lord will take your children! He'll want to teach them his ways!"_

_Flashback Ends:_

Draco jolted back to reality, when Hermione sat down onto his lap. She sighed, and he felt extremely overwhelmed.

He'd totally forgotten!

How utterly stupid and dumb of him?

They would lose their child!

He couldn't let this happen. Not to them. Not to her.

Why was everything so fucking complicated? Nothing ever worked.

But Voldemort couldn't get their baby, if they were careful and cunning. He'd out smarted the Dark Lord once before,

Who's to say he couldn't do it again?

He pushed his hands through her arms, and his fingers locked posessively around her mid- region.

He realized just how much more noticeable her baby bump was to him now.

He grinned into her hair, relishing the fact that his seed was growing in her belly, right now, as he thought about it.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, leaning her neck into the area between his neck and shoulder.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, lazily drawing circles around her pregnant belly.

"Will it hurt? Do you think?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific, love."

"You know.. having the baby."

"Hermione! I'm surprised at you! Shouldn't you know everything about this sort of thing?" Draco asked, tilting his head at her face, smirking, but realized she was actually worried. She rolled her eyes defensively and bounced her toes around.

"Oh.. well.. I.." Draco mumbled awkwardly, not really considering how childbirth worked.

He obviously knew how it all happened, just not all the tiny details. He also knew it was painful. He'd heard a few of the Death Eater's wives give birth in the halls of the manor, and he knew it was all that enjoyable, nor pleasant.

"But think of all the potions and elixirs they've come up with, love? You'll probably not even feel a thin-"

"But... don't you think that's a bit unfair?" She grunted, and Draco became utterly confused.

"Wouldn't you want pain-killers?"

"I dunno... Just think, do you think all the mothers that had to give birth long ago, would want other people to get out of the pain. By simply swallowing a potion? That's a tad unfair, I sort of think. I dunno, maybe it's just me... But I know after all that hard labor, you'd want other to have to feel that too, to know how it truly felt to become a woman and to have a child. You know?" Draco was amazed at his wife's point of view, but he lightly pat her belly.

"Well, I know you feel that way now," He smirked, "But I bet you 500 galleons that by the time you start pushing the baby out, you'll be screaming for some potions of some sort." He winked, and kissed her ear. She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

They sat for a few moments, thinking about their lives, and he continued to rub her belly.

The silence was broken after a few more long minutes, of Hermione's little, defiant voice.

"You're on."

**A/N: Dammit! I was so close to finishing this on Christmas! Oh well! Here's you just a bit late Christmas present!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I take so long to update! But enjoy this next chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. IT IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY MISS J. K. ROWLING.**

Hermione walked along the barrier of protective charms Draco had cast when they'd gotten here.

_**'Two months already..' **_Hermione silently pondered. She felt an odd sensation coursing in her stomach. She felt as though it was timed they'd moved on to a new location. She wondered if Bellatrix or the Dark Lord were searching for them yet.

Just a few weeks ago they'd had a horrible scare, when Hermione's and Draco's dark marks had started to burn. Voldemort was summoning them, but they obviously weren't going to go. What was the point? She almost thought Voldemort was foolish in that try.

But after the burning had ceased, Hermione had become violently sick. She tossed and turned in her bed, with a raging fever. Finally though, after a few days she had sweat it out. Those few days gave time for Draco to fret over his wife and unborn child.

_**Flashback:**_

_**He sat beside her bed, watching her eyebrows twitch and scrunch around in pain. He was scared shitless. He'd never seen her writhe so much without him on top of her. This time she was writhing in agony. And all he knew he had left to do, was wait it out.**_

_**He delicately ran his fingers over her bare stomach. He remembered how she had sat up suddenly, and ripped off her shirt and pants, crying out that she was on fire. He soothed her, and knew this was Voldemorts doings. The Dark Lord created this spell, and cast it on Draco, after he had failed to complete the task to kill Dumbledore. He remembered thinking he would die, and that he didn't want to live anymore.**_

_**He also remember lying in bed in meerly his boxers, not caring that his mother had seen him that way.**_

_**He looked at his small wife, in just her pink underwear, and pink bra, tears streaming down her face. Normally he'd have a raging hard on by now, but not when she was in pure pain. This was an incredible horrible turn off. Completely.**_

_**He looked at her pregnant belly that was slowly becoming fully formed. She was still a bit small, but he almost felt happy seeing her pregnant. Their baby.**_

_**She suddenly lurched her stomach up quickly, and her back arched. She whined with fresh tears fleeing her eyes.**_

_**"Draco..." She whimpered, and he put a cold washcloth on her forehead, and paused when his fingertips touched her cheek. She was burning. **_

_**"I'm so sorry Hermione... Please just hang on.. I promise it will be over soon." He tried, and she continued to squirm. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she squished her toes together, and her fingers tightened on his shirt.**_

_**He decided to lean down and he kissed her cheek. It almost burned his own lips, but he noticed she'd settled a bit. **_

_**He flustered her face with kisses, and she stopped whimpering, but squirmed slightly.**_

_**She finally settled, and he washed her belly with chilly water, and she sighed with some happiness in her throat.**_

_**"How are you feeling Hermi-"**_

_**"Fuck!" She suddenly screamed, and sat upright suddenly. She was hugging her stomach painfully, and cried loudly. Draco cursed inwardly. Of course Voldemort wouldn't let her rest, even for a minute.**_

_**"Oh Merlin... please... stop!" She cried and begged, to whom she didn't even know.**_

_**"Draco?" She whimpered, and he leaned forward to pour fresh water on her stomach soothing her.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"He wouldn't kill the baby you don't think?" She whispered suddenly very quiet.**_

_**"No love, I don't. Because my mother says he'll try to raise it as his own. Which he never will, love."**_

_**"Narcissa said he wants to teach our baby the Dark Arts. He wants him to be like you Draco." His heart stung a bit, when she said he wants their child like him.**_

_**"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, not really meaning to sound as hurt as he did.**_

_**"I don't mean it like that.." She panted. "But let's just say we both know you aren't as pure in spirit as other children. But that isn't your fault." She reasoned, and he couldn't help but agree with her. It was truth.**_

_**"Yeah I suppose you're right... as always." He smirked, and she smiled faintly, before whining.**_

_**"Don't let him take our baby Draco. Please don't.." She suddenly spoke.**_

_**"Over my dead body." He assured her, but she only felt even more uneasy. What if that actually had to happen? Please no, she thought to herself.**_

_**Flashback Ending:**_

Hermione blinked suddenly, when she heard twigs snapping, and voices speaking. She spun around, and almost pissed herself in fear.

There stood the woman she hated most. And her loyal tag along.

"Fenrir!" She hissed, "Keep searching her scent!" She yelled, and Hermione gulped silently. She saw Bellatrix holding something that looked familiar.. A picture frame.

"Fuck." She whispered, and regretted it immediately when Fenrir snapped his neck in her direction. She tilted her head to the tent, and saw she was quite far away.

Bellatrix held a photo of Hermione and her father smiling with the forest they were in right now, in the background.

They'd searched her house.

Oh Merlin... What had they done? She felt horrible thinking of images of them torturing her parents for information. Especially feeling even worse knowing, that they honestly didn't know where she was.

She almost screamed, but was restricted when a hand wrapped around her mouth, and another arm protectively gripping her stomach.

Draco. He always found her, she shouldn't even worry anymore.

"Don't make a peep, or move." He grunted, pushing his mouth in her hair, to stifle the sound of his breath.

"Well?" Bellatrix growled. "Anything?"

The werewolf sniffed somemore, and Hermione heard Draco whisper a spell, hiding their scent even more.

Fenrir simply shrugged, and looked her way.

"Nothing."

Automatically, Hermione let out a sigh, and Draco smacked his hand across her mouth. Hermione's heart raced faster, when Bellatrix snapped her head their way.

She walked towards them, and closed her eyes.

_**'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' **_Draco thought to himself.

"Run. Now." He whispered to Hermione, and freed her from his grasp. She stood for a moment, and he shoved her.

"I'll be fine. Go!" He hissed, and she ran quickly, and went to gather the tent and everything else in it.

Bellatrix was using a little spell of hers, she'd created to keep track of Draco. Once she finished chanting some words, she sensed her nephew in front of her.

Draco remembered she told him she'd only created it, in case Voldemort hid him somewhere. Just because she followed the Dark Lord, didn't mean she didn't worry about her "Darling Drakie."

He turned his head, to see Hermione casting a shrinking charm onto the tent, and quickly shoved it into her little pouch. She gathered everything else, and quickly stuffed

it into her purse, and snatched her wand out. She stood, prepared for anything that might come her way. And she prayed to God it wouldn't be anything horrendous.

Draco took a step backwards, just barely missing a twig next to his heel. He sighed out in relief, and watched his Aunt walk closer to the Barrier. She'd bump into it sooner or later. Probably right... about... now.

"_Oof!" _She huffed. "Draco! Darling. I know you and the Mudblood are there. Please come back to Auntie Bella. The Dark Lord is already furious, and it will only get worse if you don't return this instant." She spoke calmly, but Draco sensed trickery in her voice. He jogged to Hermione, listening to his Aunt babble on and on.

"Pick a place. Now." He grunted, grabbing her hand.

"This WAS my place." She insisted, and he growled. Bellatrix paced and paced, and he was becoming anxious.

"Well. I'm so very sorry Draco..." She began, "You've left me no choice, my love." She grinned maliciously. Draco flashed his eyes towards her, and saw green light flash from her wand, and the Barrier was broken. Gone.

Their eyes met, and she saw Draco disapparate. With the Mudblood grasping his arm. He shielded his wife, preparing for any jinxes to be thrown in their direction, and they popped away out of sight.

He felt an odd sensation hit his chest, but he suggested it was a nervous side effect from Disapparating.

They both lost their footing however, when they reached his destination.

Luckily, Hermione had landed on Draco, and her stomach not hitting anything to dangerous. Just knocked the wind out of both of them.

Hermione groaned a second, and realized her back was on him. She quickly moved off, and spoke,

"Oh.. I'm sorry!" She sat up beside him, and he remained silent. He felt strange.

"Draco? Where are we?" She whispered, fearful someone might hear them.

They sat in a small room, and she felt a bit chilly, but not too bad. It seemed a bit dark and almost stuffy.

"A little place I created for myself a long time ago. No one knows about it. So don't tell anyone." She rolled her eyes, and stood up, rubbing her stomach.

"Where are we?" She whispered, touching the bookshelves.

"Lot's of books for you to be entertained by." He grinned, and she spoke quickly.

"Answer me!" She turned around, and saw him sitting in a strange position. As though he was in pain. She thought maybe he was sore from her landing on him, and she felt guilt spread through her mind.

"Were under the Great Lake. At Hogwarts." He replied nonchalantly. But her mouth was wide open.

"The lake is hundreds of feet deep. And we're **under **it?" She asked, amazed. He simply nodded, and she asked him a question.

"What's wrong? Draco. Sit up straight you're worrying me." He did so, but with a huff of pain in his throat.

She gasped loudly, and jogged to him. He watched her curiously, and saw fear flash through her eyes.

"Toss your shirt! Now!" She demanded. He only smirked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Horny hormones sinking in Hermione?" He waggled his eyebrows, but she was not amused. She ripped his shirt over his shirt, and gasped once more.

"Oh Fuck." Draco spoke, a bit more calm than Hermione liked.

"What did she do to you!" She asked, and he told her it was a Jinx Voldemort had created that gave his prisoner pain, and it has a truth serum in it.

"I don't understand why Bellatrix used this one... Must be she couldn't think of anything else." He reasoned, and she nodded slowly.

Hermione ran her fingers over his pale flesh, and moved over one of the small knives stuck in his upper chest, outlining his heart, not quite penetrating him there.

"How do you get them out?" She whispered.

"Take them out of course." He spoke softly. "You look really pretty." He randomly spoke, and she blushed. Must be that truth serum is working its way through his blood.

"Do I have to do it?" She whispered, praying he said no.

"Well I don't want to. I won't have the stomach." He almost blushed at her knowing his true feelings. He didn't like this. At all.

She looked at the five blades imbedded in his skin, and she gulped. She felt a wave of nausea overcome her mind, but she swallowed it away.

"Just do it. It's starting to fucking hurt." He said softly, and she twitched lightly.

"I can't bloody do it!"

"You have to!"

"Why? I'll be sick!"

"So would I! Just do it! Now please, Hermione. It hurts!" He hated having the truth serum in his body. He felt unguarded.

"Fine." She grunted, and placed her fingers on the first one.

"On the count of three...One.. two.. thre-"

"Wait!"

"What Draco?"

"Do it fast... Like a band-aid. It'll hurt less." She almost laughed his personality. He seemed like a young child, and it was cute to her.

"Alright.." She smirked, and he blushed a light pink. "One.. two.. three!"

"..._**Bloody fucking hell!**_..." He yelled, and she winced, feeling a bit sorry for him.

She pulled out the rest, just the same, and he screamed each time, like a little child.

"Done." She assured him. And he looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that..." She only laughed at his embarrassment, and used his dirty shirt to stop the little bits of blood on his chest.

She sat next to him, and looked around the room. It was quaint, but cute. She saw a hallway leading out, and suspected more rooms, when Draco broke the silence.

"I want a daughter." His voice sounding calm.

"I didn't even ask you a question, for your honesty!" She smiled, and he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I know. I just felt like sharing that with you." She grinned sheepishly, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't really mind, myself." She spoke, and he nodded in agreement, but secretly still wishing for a little girl. He'd be just as happy with a boy though.

"Well.." She smirked, sitting upright to face him. "I think I'd like to ask you some questions!" He frowned, almost in a pout.

"Hermione! That's not fair!" She only grinned farther.

"What's your favorite sex position?" She asked boldly. His eyes widened, but answered almost immediately.

"Me on top."

"Why?"

"I can get closest to you, and the most skin is in contact." He grinned.

"But you can't get as close now that I'm pregnant!"

"In these circumstances," He spoke, gesturing to her belly, "I like it when you're on top." She nodded, but asked another question.

"When did you start liking me?"

"As in sexually? Or truly liking you?"

"Both!"

"Sexually, around second year. I apologize for being such an arse to you then love.." He sighed, and she only poked him to continue. She'd forgiven him long ago.

"Truly liking you, the minute you punched me." He grinned. She blushed deep scarlet, and she shot another question to him.

"Why, when I punched you?"

"Because, I saw your fiery side. Your... crazy side. I dunno!" He spoke, embarrassment seeping in. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

His face was going back to a fuller color, but still he had that luxurious pale skin that she adored.

"I hope our baby looks just like you." Draco whispered, and she smiled, looking at the ground. He growled though, at himself.

"This shit doesn't wear out for like another hour." He pouted, and she grinned evily.

"This will be a good - No! Great hour for me then." She winked.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter! Let's get some reviews going ;)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the wait! My Laptop finally broke so I had to order a new one! And here I am, with a new chapter for you all! Keep the reviews coming, loves!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY MISS J. K. ROWLING.**

Hermione sat on the small armchair, a blanket wrapped around her waist. Draco was still in bed, not aware that Hermione was awake. She'd woken at around five A.M, and hadn't fallen back asleep.

She sighed, and the same thought that had popped into her head that morning, returned yet again.

Her parents. Were they alright? Were they still home?

Or worse yet, were they even alive?

She'd thought about asking Draco if they could go back to her home, but knew he'd probably scold her for even thinking it.

But he didn't understand, she told herself. He never had a family to fret over. Not really.

She stood up, holding the lower region of her back, and huffed as she finally stood straight. She looked straight across, and found herself staring in a mirror.

She rolled her arms down her stomach, and sighed. She felt a strange feeling envelope her.

She felt sad lately, and she knew Draco felt it too. They both had too much on their minds, and they were both still considerably young. They worried for themselves, and for each other. They worried about the future outcomes, and what they'd have to endure. But they most importantly worried for their unborn child.

As she looked in the mirror, she realized how pregnant she actually looked now. Two days ago, she'd reached her fourth month, and she still seemed thin. She'd have thought she'd gain a lot of weight during her pregnancies. Usually, a pregnant woman craved strange foods or to read new books. But Hermione craved neither of those things.

She craved for safety, or for even a home for her growing family. She craved for the Dark Lord to go away. She especially craved for that damn Dark Mark on her arm to disappear.

"Whot' are you doing up?" Draco asked, his scruff voice coming from behind her. She saw him leaning in the small doorway, his hair an utter mess.

He looked strained of his normal personality. Full of snarky comments, silly little smirks, and his challenging little quips they had between each other.

Now he looked paler, dark circles beneath his eyes, and angry at everything. She knew he wasn't angry at her, but only angry at himself.

He felt like an unfit husband, and felt like he was a failing mate. She only wished he knew that he was just the opposite of that.

"Couldn't sleep.." She whispered, and looked at his hand. He held a bottle of whiskey, and she sighed. He'd been getting himself drunk lately, and it didn't help their current situation.

She'd caught him one day, rummaging through a secret cabinet he had kept. There was so much liquor, Hermione thought there must've been every type of alchohol there was, right there.

He'd told her that he had brought the whiskey and wine, and even some beer, all from the Malfoy Manor.

"Hello?" She heard him speak softly, and she was shaken back into the present.

"Sorry." She laughed softly, and walked up to him. He was well over a foot or more taller than her, and it always intimidated her a bit.

She felt his free hand snake into her hair, and she tried to grab for the bottle. He arched his shoulder away from her, the bottle slipping from her fingers.

"Draco, you're sloshed. I can tell. And it's only five in the morning." She reasoned, and he groaned. He let her take the bottle, but he didn't let go of her.

"You're beautiful, Mione'.." He slurred. She patted his back, and tried to move him off of her before he'd fall over.

"Don't." He huffed, "Let me hold you." She gave up, and pushed her head into his warm neck. She realized he was suddenly carrying her, and he turned around to sit on the small couch.

He placed his legs under hers, and her back was comfortably pushed into his chest and the couch. She put her palm on his chest, and held in her breath. She felt self-conscious of her weight, and Draco immediately took her signal.

"Hermione, you feel as thin as you were before. Get comfortable." He growled, but softness in his tone. She felt better, and breathed out.

He toyed with her hair, and spoke again,

"I feel like you wanted to ask me something lately." Her eyes widened, and felt odd that his senses worked that well.

"Well, there was one thing." She whispered.

"Fire away, love." She smiled, but frowned.

"I don't think I should. Not now."

"Why? Just ask me."

"It's a long story. Just sleep."

"Not until you bloody ask your question!" He snapped. She knew either way he'd get testy with her.

"Draco, I just don't think the time's right." She reasoned with him, but he wasn't having it.

"Say it now. I'm getting annoyed, love." She rolled her eyes, and spilled it.

"I just have this feeling... A feeling I need to go back to my house."

Just as she thought, within seconds he had replied,

"Don't be absurd."

"Don't be so quick with an answer, love." She snapped sarcastically. Arguing wasn't the best thing to be doing right now.

"Haven't you any sense Hermione?" He asked, pushing her up to sit next to him gently. He leaned forward onto his knees, his head in his palms. She leaned her neck onto the couch's arch, and huffed.

"Draco, I'm worried." She urged, but he only shook his head.

"So am I. About everything. But the best thing to do, is to stay **away **from them." He said, making note of Voldmort probably keeping watch there.

"But don't you see Draco?" She began quickly, "Just think! He knows how deviously smart we both are, and he wouldn't ever think we'd go back to my home." She finished with a satisfied voice.

"Exactly. Reverse psychology 'Mione. He knows we'd think what you just said, so he'll quite possibly have guards there. He's not that easy to understand Hermione." He replied, irration evident.

"So what Draco? I'm tired of being constantly worried of my parents!" She spoke loudly.

"Well, you'll just need to be worried a bit longer." He growled, and shoved himself off the couch, but she grabbed his wrist. He turned her away, and saw that familiar fiery brown light in her eyes shining.

"Why? You just don't get it." She spoke quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you never had a family like mine. Don't be angry with me that I have a family to worry about." She spat, and immediately regretted her choice of words.

He ripped his wrist away from her small hand, and sneered angrily.

"No Hermione." He spoke, his voice cracking.

"You don't get it. You'll never get it. And I don't expect you ever will." He snarled, and walked to the bedroom. She flinched when he slammed the door, and watery tears enveloped her eyes.

She stared at the ground, everything blurry because of the tears.

He stood with his back to the door, tears also making his room blurry.

She angrily grabbed her forehead, and rocked back and forth. She clutched her stomach, and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

This was too much struggle. Too much strain. Too much for her to handle anymore.

She felt sick, and felt faint. The room spun around, but she held onto her nausea.

She knew these little arguments weren't good for their marriage, nor for the baby.

He felt angry. Angry at himself for treating his wife that way. Angry that he couldn't control his temper for her, while she was suffering inner turmoil worse than his own.

He had been raised this way, he should know how to handle this way better. He was so many miles ahead of her, in all truth.

She'd been raised in a loving home, in a world much different than his own.

But she should know better, also. He _did _have a family he worried about. Didn't she get that?

He felt his heart harden a bit. He knew he shouldn't have let it happen, but this time she took it a bit far.

Did she not take into account their growing family? Or what of his mother? What she'd done was immature.

But he knew she hadn't meant one word of it.

She had been around him too long, because she was doing what he'd always done.

Speak first, think last. And she was never one to do that. And he felt bad that she'd turned this way.

Hermione stood up, and walked to the bedroom door. She'd done the wrong this time, and she was determined to make it better.

She raised her fist to the door, and froze.

Why was it that there was always something they had to make right?

Marriages shouldn't be this way. Not a good marriage.

Sure, all marriages hit rough patches. But they constantly bickered.

But she shook her head. They were simply under too much pressure.

"Draco?" She whispered, almost afraid to speak.

The door opened, and she jumped. She pushed the door open, and he wasn't there. He sat on the bed, and wand on his side table.

He looked at her, and he saw tears all along her cheeks. She scuffled over to him, and sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. When she looked up to see his face, his eyes were closed.

She saw his lashes were wet also, and shivered. He never cried during their fights.

He faced her, eyes still shut. He kissed her curly hair, and laid down. He pulled her down with him, turning her so that her back was pressed into his stomach.

He breathed her scent in, his nose tickling her hair line.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." He sighed, "I hate it." She nodded, and felt his arm land onto her stomach. His hand explored the round shape, and he shivered again, knowing their creation laid there.

"If we go, listen to every word I tell you. Do you understand?" He spoke. She lay clueless for a moment, but her eyes widened.

"I swear to it Draco!" She spoke quickly, turning around to face him. Their stomachs touched, and he looked at her face. He didn't know what he'd do if their took her.

"I mean it. If I say run, you run the hell away. Come back here." He said gruffly, and she smiled knowing he didn't like the little intimate moments they had to last too long. He felt unguarded, and she understood.

"I promise." She nodded, and he kissed her quickly. She couldn't help but moan, he always knew how to kiss just the right way.

He moved his mouth to her neck, and she shivered softly.

"Draco.. As much as I'd love to have a good shag.. ohh.." She spoke, but was interrupted when he ran his hands down her breasts.

"Draco, In all seriousness.. Merlin!" She shrieked, when his thumb grazed over her nipple, the silk covering it adding to the sexual feeling.

"Yes?" He smirked into her hair, massaging her breasts. She held onto her moan, and realized her toes were scrunched in pleaure.

"I.. I.." She whispered, but now his tongue was working wonders on her jawline.

"You, you?" He teased, and she grumbled. She came to her senses, and pushed her off of him. She sat up, and he thought he'd angered her, but she looked at him.

"I have to use the loo." She sighed, and he only laughed. He loved how she hated that she had to piss all the time. A few weeks ago, her bladder had seemed to shrink considerably.

He snickered, and she slapped him with a grunt. He quickly slid out of the bed, and walked to her side. He reached out, and she gladly took his hand, and stood up slowly.

"Why is it so hard to stand, and I''m only four months?" She grumbled, more to herself, that towards him.

He watched her waddle away, and saw her walk to the bathroom door. She closed the door, and he looked at his hands.

He sighed, and laid back onto the bed.

She wanted to go back to her house, and see her parents.

How the fuck were they going to pull _**this **_off?

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this! Let's get some reviews going again!**


End file.
